Captured
by ToxicxOrton
Summary: THEY KIDNAPPED HER AND FORCED HER TO BE A "SERVANT" TILL ONE OF THE MEN WHO KIDNAPPED HER FALLS FOR HER AND TRIES TO HELP HER WIT OUT GETTING CAUGHT AND WITHOUT HER GETTING KILLED. M FOR LANGUAGE,RAPE,ABUSE,SEXUAL CONTENT and Drug Abuse.
1. Bigger is Better

_They tied my hands and pushed me in the back of their car. I see a tall man with jet black hair and another man with no hair. I try to scream but someone else is holding my mouth shut. They take off into the dark night. They sped down the high way. They came to a stop and we were in the middle of nowhere. They dragged me out of the car. I see an empty shack and see shadows of people in it. They push me through the door and I fall to the ground. I lift my head up and see two pair of feet. The two men that brought me here picked me up and I got to see the man that was in front of me. He's a pale man with black hair._

"_Fresh meat!" The man said. He has an English accent. He walked up to me and touched my hair. I moved my head so that he wouldn't touch it. He smirked and he lifted his hand and smacked me in the face. I couldn't scream. I just took in the pain._

"_You let me touch you when I want too!" He spat at me. I nodded my head slowly._

"_Now, I think that you're asking yourself why you're here." He said. I nodded my head. His smirk grew bigger._

"_You see this place is for my so call "Servants" and your officially one of them." He said. Tears began coming down my face. He touched my face._

"_Theirs no need to cry love". He pressed on my jaw hard and a whimpered. "Just do as I say and no one will get hurt. Do you agree with me love?" He untied my mouth. "Do you?" He shouted at me. I spit on him and he laughed and wiped it off of his face. He raised his hand once again and smacked me even ten times harder._

"_Now answer my question! Do you?" He yelled._

"_Ye…Yes." I said. He laughed._

"_Put her in the red room and give her something sexier too put on. We have clients coming and we need little miss Blondie to show them what my business is all about." He touched my face one more time and nudged his to servants to move and they did. I burst out crying. When we passed by rooms I heard loud moans and some screams coming out of each room. I didn't know what kind of business this was but I know that I'm in danger._

I woke up with a random man under my arm. I sat up and saw that I was completely naked. I gasp at the sight of my body. I had purple bruises on me. I got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I slid down on the cold floor crying my eyes out. I've been raped and abused all in one night and I don't even know why. I heard a loud bang on the door and I jumped up. There were no windows in the bathroom. The loud band came again and I hesitated. I slowly opened the door and a punch connected to my face.

"You're lucky that's everything I did to you last night!" The random man shouted he walked out of the door and slammed it. I ran to my bed and buried my face into my pillow. Why am I here? What did I do to be here?

**{1 hour later}**

I heard a knock on my door and got up to open it. It was one of Wade's servants. It was Justin. I got to know all of their names yesterday night when they forced me to take a pill and put me in a slutty corset. Justin was a beautiful tan man with beautiful hair. He has beautiful brown eyes. I seemed like a nice person but everyone here was mean and you couldn't tell what's behind their meanness.

"All of you need to go down to the living room for a meeting." He informed me. "And here put this on, Wade wants everyone in uniform." He gave me these whit shorts and a black tank top. He walked away and I watched him leave. He also had a nice ass too. I went back into my room and put on the uniform. I put my hair into a ponytail and walked out of my room. I went downstairs and saw everyone. Wade, Justin and the other servants. There were like 10 other girls going through the same pain I'm going through. I got a chance to meet one of them. Her name was Jillian Hall. She's been here for more than 5 years and informed me that you have to do whatever Wade says or else he will kill you. I quickly sat next to her and she gave a quick smile.

"Now that everyone's here we can get down to business!" Wade announced. "Tonight we have a lot of clients coming in. They're not just any clients, there big entertainers. They come for pleasure and that's what were going to give them. But tonight it's not one of you and one of the clients. There are going to be two of you doing three men at the same time." I looked at Jillian and she looked back at me. Every time there's a new client we always have to worry about them raping us or giving us a disease. Now that two of us have to take on three of them we didn't know what can happen.

"Now!" Justin said. "We have to really impress these clients because if we blow it were in some deep shit and you guys won't get killed, we will!" He stared at me and I stared back. He quickly looked away and I did the same.

"You guys will be able to choose your own partner for tonight." Wade informed us. "Choose wisely because the bigger the sex the better." Wade walked away and went upstairs.

"So, you wanna pair up tonight?" Jillian asked me. I gave her a confused look. "We know each other well, it's not like we're going to hurt each other." I sighed.

"Fine let's do it!" I said. I now that I'm going to regret this but at least it's better than getting my head blown off.


	2. Why?

Me and Jillian walk into her room. Her room is just as bad as mine. I see cracked up wooden floor, a small bed and a dirty window with dust all over it. She walks over to her bed and takes out a Ziploc bag. I see white powder and a dollar in it. She takes it out and she rolls the dollar. She stares at me and motions me. I walk over to her bed and sit down. She scoops up a bit of the white powder with the dollar bill.

"This is what makes me chill when I have to prepare for a client." She said. She puts the dollar bill and breathes in the white powder. I could see her eyes roll back a bit and she gives out a little giggle.

"Here, Try it." She said giving me the white powder and dollar bill.

"But, I don't know how to do it." I said.

"All you have to do is put the coke on your hand and take the dollar bill and put it in your nose and sniff it in." She says. I do as she tells me and I feel light-headed. I felt a rush go through my body. This didn't feel good and I don't know why I even did it.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it!" She says. She takes the coke and dollar bill away from me. She takes another sniff and puts it away. "Now, I need to tell you what I do during the sessions."

"What do you mean?" I say with a confused look on my face.

"When I want to really do a good job with my clients I really give them the best blowjob ever but since it's with you now I have to show you my techniques." She says.

"I don't think we should Jillian!" I say.

"Better to practice right!" She said with a smirk on her face. "Now relax and let me do all the working!" She gently pushes me down on the bed and starts rubbing my thigh. She moved close to me and put her soft lips on mine. What the hell was she doing and why was I letting her. She started to kiss my neck and I couldn't help but let out a small moan. "I knew you'll do that!" She said. Her smirk got bigger and she started to take off my shorts. I wanted to stop her but something took over me. She saw my thong and she started to lick her lips."You're so hot!" She said and forced a kiss on my lips. I started to kiss her back and I didn't know why."This is my first technique!" She says. She took off my thong and slipped a finger in my vagina. A moan escaped my mouth. She started rubbing around and added her tongue. She started pushing in her finger and tongue fast. I let out a loud gasp and I pushed her head farther. She took out her finger and let her tongue do the work. She wrapped her hands around my waist and pinned me down. She started doing it harder and harder and I couldn't handle it anymore. I screamed out a loud moan and felt my vagina getting tighter and tighter. She took out her tongue and smiled at me. "Down girl, now here's the second technique." She went to a drawer next to her bed and took out a black toy. It wasn't a dildo. It had like a circle top. She plugged it in and came on top of me."This thing is my favorite toy, now you have to behave for it. Whimper if you want it!" She said. I whimpered and started touching her stomach. "Down girl!" She pressed a button on the toy and it started vibrating. She put her finger back into me and put the toy on the top part of my vagina. It twirled and twirled and I felt the best orgasm wash into me. I screamed out loud and arched my back so I could have more. I felt my legs trembling and I felt myself shaking with excitement. I couldn't take it anymore and try to make the toy stop vibrating in me but Jillian followed my pussy everywhere it went. She started to laugh. I screamed again and the toy stopped vibrating. I lay down and started panting. She kisses my lip and put the toy away. "Now, The final technique!" She crawled on top of me and my eyes could see the inside of her pussy. She opened it with her fingers and looked down at me. "You have to do it this time." She lowered herself down and my lips connected with her wet pussy. She started bouncing up and down and I knew she wanted more. I put my tongue in her hole and I could see her eyes roll to the back of her head. She bounces even more and I could feel the bed creaking. I put my finger in her and she moaned loud. I wiggled my finger around and she started hissing. "More! More!" She barked at me and I did as she asked. I did it faster and faster till I felt her wall close. She got off of me and lay down next to me.

"I think you're ready!" She said while trying to take a breath. I nodded my head and start to put back on my clothes. I finally put on my shirt and walk out of the room.

"I'll see you later!" Jillian yelled out to me. I rush back into my room and pass my Justin. He looks at me with does gorgeous brown eyes and smiles at me. I smile back and found my room. I walk in and close the door behind me. What is this feeling that I taking over me? Why am I here?

_{4 Hours Later}_

I look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing slutty purple and white lingerie. I knew people would think that this is hot but I didn't feel hot. I felt dirty. I didn't know why god sent me here. _ Am I being punished? I thought. _Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled out. It was Wade. I couldn't stand looking at him. Just looking at him made me want to vomit.

"You look sexy!" He said. He walked to me and he wrapped his hands around my waist. It startled me and I didn't want to push him off because I actually wanted my life.

"Now, you have to do well and if you do there's a possibility that I'll let you go." When her said that a smile appeared on my face. "Don't smile just yet Hun cause if you screw up you'll pay painfully!" He said and walked out of the room. My smile turned into a scared frown.


	3. Like I Could See Me In Him

I walked out of the room and walked to Jillian's room. I knocked on the door and Jillian opened it and I saw her in a black and White corset with knee high black platform boots. _Man, she looks hot, I thought. _I snapped out of it and focused on reality.

"So, you ready to go Jillian?" I asked her. She flashed her shiny white teeth and nodded her head. We walked down stairs to the meeting area and saw 3 muscular men and Wade talking. When Wade saw us he stopped talking and nudged us to come over to him. We did as we saw and each took one side of him. He put his arm around both of us maybe to show the clients who's the boss which I thought was worthless.

"These are my best clients." He said with a wide smile on his face. All 3 of the men licked their lips at the sight of me and Jillian. Wade whispered in my ear, "You better not screw this up!" and did the same to Jillian. He shoved us over to the men and we led the way back upstairs. We led them to Jillian's room and they took a seat on the bed. Jillian pulled me to the side and said, "To start it off we have to seduce them so obviously you have to take off your corset."

I walked up to one of the men and started to rub on his chest. "So, what's your name hun?" I asked.

"Cody. Cody Runnels." He said. He started feeling on my thighs and I cringed a little.

"That's a nice name." I said.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"You'll find out sooner or later." I started to unzip the back of my corset and revealed my breast. I took off Cody's shirt and saw his beautiful biceps. _Maybe tonight might be good, I thought. _I kissed his soft lips and he deepened it. He began feeling on my butt and my breast. I looked over at Jillian and saw that she had the two other men under control. I pushed him down on the bed and started to unbutton his pants, and took off his boxers.

I saw his huge chunky cock and I gotta give him some props for it.

"You want it don't you." He said to me. I bit my bottom lip and nodded. He pulled me over to my side and opened my legs wide. I felt his hand slide down my vagina and whimpered for a finger. He smirked and put his middle finger in me. He slid it back and forth slowly and I let out a moan.

"I want the real deal." I told him and he chuckled a little. He finally put his dick in me and I gasped. He slowly pushed it in and out and it felt good. I gripped the edge of the bed and arched my back. I whispered, "Faster! Faster!" He did and an orgasm came over me. Groans came out of his mouth and cum started to come out of me and him and onto the bed sheets.

He got out of me and flipped me over onto my stomach. I got on my knees and he put his dick in my butt hole. I looked over at Jillian once again and could see her being passed back and forth between the clients and now that she isn't enjoying it as well. He fastened the pace and all the enjoyment I was having was slowly fading. I felt hard pain erupting through my body. I wasn't moaning anymore I was literally screaming.

"Shut the fuck up!" Cody spat at me. I tried to suck it in but the pain was getting worse. Next thing I know I black out.

_1 hour later_

I wake up and I was in my room with a towel over my forehead. I look around and see Justin seating at the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You blacked out." He told me. He took the towel and dipped it into a bowl of water and put it back on my head.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked him.

"Let's just say that I never really wanted to do this." He said and smiled at me.

"Then why are you doing it?" I asked him.

"I was just like you. Being used for other people's success. I was pulled into it by my father. He owned this building and business and gave it to Wade because Wade did him an offer and he owed him. So Wade made me the manager here." He said. I looked into his face and saw the pain in his eyes. It's like I could see me in him.


End file.
